Dentro del matrimonio
by Lovyrs
Summary: Porque Orihime no queria ser una del monton, e Ichigo la entendia. Porque la amaba y sabia que no iba a morir por una noche de calentura. One-Shot pequeño. Leve Limme


_**Dentro de matrimonio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había llegado el gran día, Ichigo Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue se unían para ser una sola carne. Se amaban, y mucho; de eso no había duda. Cualquiera que los viera en sus tiempos que solamente eran amigos, dirían que hacían una hermosa pareja por el gran parecido. Todos pensaban que el muchacho se enamoraría una de sus mejores amigas, la pequeña shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki. Pero el destino ya tenía decidido a la dulce peli-roja.

Orihime, una joven dulce, preciosa y muy humilde.

Ichigo, un joven testarudo, cabezota pero con un gran corazón.

Esa muchacha conquisto su corazón. El se volvió sediento de ella, pero digámoslo en sentido literal. Ella era una joven fiel a sus creencias, era virgen, y quería entregar ese precioso regalo de tenia al hombre de su vida que la acompañaría toda su vida.

De adolescente vio a sus compañeras que se siendo vírgenes se acostaban con sus enamorados, y al día siguiente las dejaba. Ella no quería ser una del montón. Ella quería entregarse **dentro del matrimonio.**

Era muy inteligente, sabia decir **"No"** de una forma comprensible a su enamorado peli-naranja cuando este quería hacer "eso" junto a ella. Y el, porque la amaba, y sabia que por una noche sin sexo no se iba a morir, aceptaba.

Hasta que llego el gran día.

La boda había sido perfecta, los invitados llegaron alegres y felicitaron a los ahora novios, junto con regalos preciosos. Y hay que admitir de esos regalos que contenían cosillas sexuales… ¡JA! hubiera visto las caras rojas de los novios.

Ichigo y Orihime se sentían contentos y a veces ruborizados con las palabras que les decían sus compañeros.

Finalizo el día. Doce de la noche; los recién esposos se dirigían a su nueva casa en donde vivirán juntos, caminaron escaleras arriba entre unos cuantos besos y risas. Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio y ahí quedo. La cama… esa cama maldita…

La peli-roja se sonrojo, su rostro parecía una tomate. El peli-naranja tenía la cara seria cubierta de un sonrojo.

-Ehm… Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Espera tanto este momento- confeso Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura y la besaba dulcemente. Fue un beso francés.

La costo dulcemente en la cama y empezó a recorrer el precioso cuerpo de la joven con sus manos. Oh, cuando la deseaba…

-¡Ah! … Uhg… Kurosaki-kun- gimió la chica.

-Tranquila, no he hecho antes esto, pero te prometo que lo disfrutaras- le hablo con voz ronca mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa – Orihime Inoue, te amo- confeso mientras se levantaba y le miraba a los ojos.

-Kurosaki-kun… yo también lo amo, y mucho –respondió levantándose también mientras le abrazaba.

La muchacha empezó a desvestirse mientras el joven la miraba embobado. Cuando había soñado ver el suculento cuerpo de su MUJER.

La mujer de su vida. La única…

Unos minutos mas y el dormitorio se llenos de suspiros y gemidos. Porque Orihime decidió guardarse hasta el matrimonio. Esa noche, Ichigo recibió un regalo precioso de parte de su esposa. Como manda Dios, no forniquéis, porque es pecado.

Porque el sexo es algo grandioso y bueno, pero dentro del matrimonio.

Y algo más… un año después, nació el primogénito de la familia Kurosaki Inoue. Ya nada puede ser más perfecto. Ya lo tenía.

Mujer, no t niegues a tu esposo.

Oigan jóvenes, guárdense hasta el matrimonio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Si, de seguro pensaran "Maldita, no continuas la historia y te atreves a pasear por aqui" , gomenasai, no me llega la alguien se a ofendido por esta historia, disculpenme. Soy un poco cristiana , no soy catolica, no creo en santos y pienso que una mujer debe guardarse hasta el matrimonio. El 23 de octubre cumpli 14 años. Estoy angustiada, me he dado cuenta que soy sicopata, y ser sicopata no signfica que voy a matar a alguien. Aunque puedo hacerlo. Muchachos, estoy deprimida, como les dije anteriormente, me mude a otra ciudad y tuve que dejar a mis compañeros. Tengo que decirles que venir aqui fue algo mejor, mis compañeros son mus buenos y me entienden... pero !MIERDA! mi madre dio un examen para irse a trabajar a otra ciudad mas lejana. Soy de Peru y ella quiere trabajar en Trujillo, estoy en Nazca y no quiero irme, al parecer mi madre no se conforma con llevarme a Nazca. Estoy harta, y peor, tengo ganas de matar a mi madre. !Soy sicopata! Miento mucho y no puedo sentir remordimientos. Lo siento. Ni puedo sentir la angustia que tienen al querer la continuacion de mis otros fics. Lo siento. No se me viene la inspiracion. Pero trate de compensarles con este insignificante one-shot. Espero que les guste. Por lo menos me alegro un poco saber que soy una ichimista sicopata jeje. Puedo hacer que desaparesca el Ichiruki jajajaja ... Bueno ... se despide Diana con 14 años.**


End file.
